Electrical boxes are commonly installed above suspended or grid ceilings in order to provide secure enclosures for making electrical connections to supply the various electrical needs including lights, fans, and electrical outlets. Hangers for supporting such electrical boxes typically include anchoring structure above the electrical box to enable the electrical box to be tied off or supported from above by a chain, wire, or similar device.
Heretofore, hangers for grid ceilings typically provided a limited amount of knockouts or access apertures for the connection of conduit or cables. The limited amount of access apertures is typically a result of the anchoring structure interfering with access to each of knockouts on the electrical box. Thus an installer was limited in the amount of electrical conduit or cable that could be connected to the electrical box.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an electrical box hanger for supporting an electrical box above a suspended or drop ceiling in such a manner that all of the knockouts on the electrical box are available for use. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide an electrical box hanger that was simple to install and could be manufactured at low cost.